Kevin Hunter
Kevin Hunter (born October 17) is an American professional wrestler signed to WIW and WEW. In 2009 Hunter was inducted into ECWF's Hall of Fame. After signing with ECWF, Hunter formed a team with Angelic, it quickly lead to him becoming ECWF Global Tag Team Championship they would loss it quickly, separating as a tag team in 2007 Hunter won ECWF Showtime Championship, after losing it, Hunter and Angelic reunited to win the Global Tag Team Championship for a second time in his career, in that same year Hunter won the Showtime Championship for the second time in his career, After winner the Showtime and Global Tag Team Championship's twice Hunter finally won the ECWF World Heavyweight Championship for the first time, he left the company for a while before returning and winning the ECWF World Heavyweight Championship for the second time. In 2011 Hunter signed with WIW where he would become just a jobber, until later 2011 he began teaming with a family friend K.J. Styles as the two won the World Tag Team Championship twice. In 2012 Hunter finally won the WIW Championship losing it in 2013. In 2013 Hunter signed with WEW where he became undefeated for sometime until losing a tag team match teaming with Kane, however he was not pinned. Hunter won the WEW Universal Championship for the (first time on February 8, 2013 when he defeated Flame to become the new champion, he is currently holding the title. Early life Hunter was trained by his families personal trainer Kyle Johnson, Sr. who trained his father "Iron" Kevin Hunter and his brother "The Freak" Marty Rushmore. Hunter got into wrestling when he was just 15 years old in independent circuits, where he has held the World Heavyweight Championships, World Tag Team Champions and numerous secondary Championships. Professional wrestling career 'Extreme Championship Wrestling Federation' 'Debut, Global Tag Team & ShowTime Champion (2006-2007)' 'Global Tag Team Champion & ShowTime Champion (2008)' 'World Heavyweight Champion and hiatus (2009-2010)' 'Return and World Heavyweight Champion (2010)' 'Hiatus and return to ECWF (2013-present)' Hunter is set to return to ECWF for at least one night only to be entered into the 2013 Wartime Rumble for a shot at the ECWF World Heavyweight Championship, in February it was announced that the Wartime Rumble and pay-per-view was being postboned until further noticed. 'World Incorporated Wrestling' 'Debut and Mid-carder (2011-2012)' Hunter made his debut in WIW when he teamed with than WIW Champion Matt Borske to defeat than World Tag Team Champions The Nuss Brothers, After the match Matt and his brother Ryan Borske attacked Hunter taking him off the recent house show events out of action for two months. Hunter returned to the promotion and attacked Matt Borske after Borske lost the WIW Championship to Kevin. Hunter feuded with The Borske's defeating both Matt and Ryan in a Tag team match with partner WIW Champion Kevin. In a singles match Borske would defeat Hunter in a Street Fight after interference from Ryan Borske. Hunter would receive a shot at the International Championship, Hunter would win the match but not the title however winning by disqualification when The Nexus attacked both men attacking Allred first reasoning the win for Hunter. Hunter defeated Keith Coleman on the November 14 addition of Wednesday Night Dynasty with a new finisher he calls the Downward Spiral. On the morning of November 15 on WIW's website it had been announced that he would get a shot at the WIW United Nations Championship at Soul Survivor, At Soul Survivor Hunter would be unsucessfull in becoming United Nations Champion. On the November 24, Hunter defeated United Nations Champion James Burdick in a non-title match. Hunter would begin a feud with Mr. Money in the Bank Zack Nuss which has led to Hunter facing Nuss in a Ladder match with Nuss' briefcase on the line at TLC: Suicide Attempt, with the help of Felisha Nuss, Nuss defeated Hunter to retain his briefcase. 'Hunted Styles and World Tag Team Champions (2011-presents)' :Main article: Hunted Styles Hunter and Styles defeated former Tag Team Champions The Borske Brother's to win the World Tag Team Champions, they held the World Tag Team Champions for two months before losing them back to The Borske's. In early 2012, Haunted Styles won the Tag Team Championships for the second time in a Battle royal only to loss the World Tag Team Champions to The McAlmond Brothers just five days after they won them. On the January 3, 2013 episode of Dynasty Hunted Styles teamed with The McAlmond Brother's in a dark match on Dynasty defeating The Lehr's Nexus (David Aldrich, Jason Downing, Scott Murphy and Daniel Gonzalez) in a Eight-Man Tag team match. The Haunted Styles is currently scheduled to team together to face WIW Tag Team Champions The New Age Outlaws in a Non-title match on the March 2, 2013 episode of Turbo 'Various feuds and WIW Champion (2012-present)' On January 2, 2013 Hunter was entered in the tournament to crown a new WIW Champion since the vacating of every championship in December 2012, Hunter won the tournament to become the new WIW Champion this marks his first main championship reign in WIW. Hunter defeated Josh Nuss at a house show on January 4, 2013 to retain the WIW Championship. Hunter lost the WIW Championship to Kyle Johnson on January 27, 2013 at the Royal Rumble. He has involked his rematch clause against Kyle Johnson at the Diabolical Structure pay-per-view. On the February 28, 2013 epuside on Dynasty Hunter was involved in a Triple threat match along with Kevin McAlmond and Matt Borske with the winner of the match facing Kyle Johnson at WrestleMania V, McAlmond won the match by pinning Borske. Hunter won a Fatal four way match on an episode of Dynasty to earn a chance to face The Undertaker at WrestleMania V. A few weeks later on an episode of Turbo Matt Borske defeated Hunter to take his spot against the Undertaker at WrestleMania V. Massacre Championship Wrestling 'Debut and various feuds (2010-2011)' 'Hiatus, return & "New attitude" (2013-present)' 'World Elite Wrestling' 'Debut and WEW Universal Champion (2012-present)' On November 12, 2012 Hunter signed a contract for the WEW and is sent to make his debut on the November 19 episode of Animosity in a Triple threat match facing The Trifecta and Toby Fields. Hunter went on to defeated The Trifecta and Toby Fields in the triple threat match and get the victory in his debut match. Hunter has also announced that he would be a shoe in for a shot at the WEW Championship, But WEW has yet to answer him back. Hunter makes his return to WEW Animosity where he will face Alexander Williams in a singles match, He defeated Alexander Williams on that episode extending his record. On the January 7 episode of it was announced that Hunter would face Kane and Adam Benz in a Triple threat Ladder match with a shot at the WEW Universal Championship hanging in the balance, Hunter defeated Kane and Adams Benz in the Ladder match to win a shot at the WEW Universal Championship. On February 8, 2013 on the Super-''WEW Adrenaline Hunter defeated WEW Universal Champion Flame to win the WEW Universal Championship, for the first time in his career. On the March 4, 2013 episode of ''Animosity Hunter was defeated by Flame and lost the WEW Universal Championship. On the March 11, 2013 epsidoe of Animosity Hunter defeated former WEW Universal Champion Vantage in a singles match, one week after that he was defeated by WEW Champion Adam Banz. At Shattered Dreams, Hunter is scheduled to face Flame in a rematch for the WEW Universal Championship. 'Teaming with Flame (2013-present)' :Main article: Kevin Hunter and Flame At Shattered Dreams Hunter and Flame attacked the WEW Tag Team Champions after their match, informing the world that they would now be forming a tag team in WEW. On April 22, 2013 Hunter and Flame are set to debut in their first tag team match against the team INKED. He and Flame would be entered into a Fatal four way match for the WEW Tag Team Championship but would be unsuccessful in winning the Tag Team Championship. On the Animosity May 20, 2013 Hunter is scheduled to team with his partner, Flame and Jason Church in a Six-Man Tag Team Main Event Warfare against Dexter Black, Chris McKenzie, & the WEW Champion Chance Rugani. Personal life In High school Hunter placed Football, Baseball, and Wrestling having a unblemished wrestling career winning every match had there. In college Hunter continued to wresle and play Football, Hunter would get injured and sit out most of the third year of collenge. Hunter met a young girl in college Talia whom he dated the last few years he was in college, In 2009 they married and full name for her was finally announced; Talia Hunter (known in wrestling as Talia Sky or Velvet Madison. In April 2010, Hunter announced he and his wife were expecting their first child, a daughter. Hunter and his wife welcomed Nicole Brooks Hunter on December 19, 2011. On January 6, 2013 Talia and Kevin finally announced there second child to be due around October or November of 2013, Talia also said if it was a boy they'd name it Kevin James Hunter (after Kevin Hunter and KJ's middle name.), and if it's another girl they will name it Natalie Kelly Hunter. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Buried Alive'' (RKO) - (WEW) **''In the End'' (Pedigree) (WEW) **''Downward Spiral'' (Powerbomb into an RKO) (WIW) *'Trademark moves' **''The Ending Moment'' (Styles Clash) *'Signature moves' **High Knee **Bodyscissors **Corner clothesline **Diving crossbody **Dropkick **''Garvin Stomp'' (Multiple stomps while circling a fallen opponent) **Rope-hung DDT **Olympic slam **Powerbomb **Snap scoop powerslam **Superplex **Swinging neckbreaker **Wrenching chinlock *'Managers' **'Talia Hunter' *'Tag teams' **'Haunted Styles' **'Kevin Hunter and Flame' *'Nicknames' **"The Killer of All" **"The Greatest Champion ALIVE" *'Entrance themes' **'World Elite Wrestling' ***"Buried Alive" by Alter Bridge (2012-2013) ***'"Evil Ways"' by Blues Saraceno **'World Incorporated Wrestling' ***"Voices" by Rev Theory (2011-present) ***'"Buried Alive"' by Alter Bridge (2012-2013) **'Extreme Championship Wrestling Federation' ***"Voices" by Rev Theory Championship and accomplishments ]] ]] ]] ]] *'World Incorporated Wrestling' **WIW Championship (1 time) **World Tag Team Championship (2 times) - K.J. Styles (2) *'World Elite Wrestling' **WEW Universal Championship (1 time) *'Extreme Championship Wrestling Federation' **ECWF World Heavyweight Championship (2 times) **ECWF ShowTime Championship (2 times) **ECWF Global Tag Team Championship (2 times) **Hall of Fame (2009) References External links Kevin Hunter's twitter